With Me and This Heart of Mine
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I knew no other way than this, where 'I' does not exist, nor 'you'." PruIta. First 'Inspired by Love' story.


**_Hola everyone! So, My friend Karachan Furrimen, another awesome author, has come up with a little thing called the Kiss Around the World Challenge. So I have decided upon a challenge as well: the 'Inspired by Love' Challenge! It's where I use inspirational love quotes as prompts and summaries to write! How's it sound? Regardless, this is the first story in the Challenge! Also, this is my first try with writing yaoi, so please let me know any suggestions you have ^^' I tried my best :D And it's for one of my favorite pairings too, so I'm pretty happy :D Thanks! Please R&R! ^^ ~ Luvls!_**

- Rain (='.'=)

* * *

Moans and labored pants are the only sounds filling the darkened bedroom. A soft sigh turns quickly to a breathy cry of desire as it escapes through tanned lips that were covered by another's just moments ago. Those other lips are at the side of the first's neck, kissing the exposed skin and gently sucking, creating small red marks that mar the once-pristine skin.

"G-Gilbert..." The younger moans softly as the older's mouth dips to move along his collarbone, his tongue darting out to gently trace the smooth skin. Gilbert thrusts in forcefully, taking the other by surprise and earning a desiring gasp. He's always gentle with the smaller man, but on occasion, he enjoys the satisfaction gained by both of them form little surprises like this. "What is it, little Feli?" he asks softly, his voice soothing.

The Italian says nothing, but raises his arms. He wraps them around the Prussian, pulling him as close as possible, and his hands clutch at the bare back tighter than the bedsheeds they grasped only seconds before. "Feli..." Prussia half-whines, allowing himself a small smile. He is secretly ecstatic that the one he loves, loves him so strongly in return.

"Please, Gil..." Italy pleads quietly.

"What do you want me to do, Feli?" Prussia asks, wanting to know what his lover wants so badly.

Italy loosens his tight hold and pulls away, opening his amber eyes to look as the albino's deep crimson orbs. "Please kiss me." His words are barely more than a whisper, but there is clear desire in his soft plea. Gilbert smiles, and is quick to oblige, claiming the younger nation's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. He winds an arm around the Italian's tanned body, his other hand coming to rest on the back of his head. His fingers entangle in Italy's smooth, auburn hair as he pulls the smaller man upright so that he is sitting in Prussia's lap.

Italy breaks the kiss, crying out in a mix of shock and pleasure as his Prussian lover forces himself quickly in again, thrusting deeper into the Italian than before. "A-Ah... P-Prussia..." He moans loudly, hooking his legs around the older's lower back in an attempt to pull him closer, deeper. Buryin ghis face in Prussia's neck, he sighs shakily again as he feels the other move within him once more, maintaining a gentle yet incredibly pleasurable pace.

Gilbert smiles and wraps his arms around Feliciano as he continues to make gentle love to the Italian. Italy is the only one Prussia loves in such a way, and a hundred more ways, secret to them and such that only lovers with a strongly shared connection such as theirs could understand. It's impossible to explain, but Gilbert has loved Feliciano since they first met, and he still loves him more deeply than even his own brother, and would continue to do so.

Italy utters a cry of pure bliss as his lover's action's evoke his sweet release. He cries again and moans louder than before as his milk-white essence shoots out of him, coating the Prussian's chest and belly. Prussia's own climax is spurred by Italy's release, and he throws his head back and moans as his seed fills the smaller man.

After a couple silent minutes, Gilbert slowly pulls out of the Italian, exploiting the sinfully pleasurable friction caused by doing so. He strokes Feliciano's sweat-damp hair, planting a light kiss on his forehead as the two slowly come to lay on the bed, looking as disheveled as the sheets they now rest on. Italy's arms are wrapped tightly around the Prussian, his face nestled into the ex-naiton's pale cheest. His breath comes in quick pants, his face painted with a heavy blush, and Prussia just can't help but chuckle quietly, dipping his head to press a quick kiss to Italy's cheek. Italy looks up at him, moving his head slowly, and weakly raises his arm. He takes the other's face in his trembling hand and manages to pull him into a gentle kiss. Pulling away, Feliciano ducks his head back against. Gilbert's chest, his face still plainly red even in the dark of the bedroom.

"Ti amo... Prussia..." he murmurs against Prussia's bare chest. "I love you... I-I really do..."

Prussia fells his heart flutter in spite of himself from the pure sincerity that lies within the younger man's words. He pets Italy's hair, moving his head forward to bury his face in the silken auburn locks. Reaching aimlessly behind him, he grasps the thin sheet that has long since bene discarded and pulls it over the two of them. He then wraps his arms back around the Mediterranean nation, who is shivering slightly from the breeze caressing their bodiees through the curtains. Italy lets out a contented sigh before his breathing relazes and he slowly falls asleep. Prussia sighs softly himself and closes his eyes as he feels Italy unconsciously press closer to him. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ita... I love you more than you'll ever know..." he breathes. He inhales deeply the scent of his lover, the scent of pasta and ocean water, of paint and tomatoes, and he smiles softly. He buries his face further in the other's hair and soon enough, he succumbs to the lull of sleep as well.


End file.
